A chenille yarn is known made up of two interweaving threads which are suitably twisted to engage lengths of a fuzzy thread. To this end, any chenille-making machine comprises a yarn-forming group with a "gauge" or winding plate for the winding and sizing of the fuzzy thread, a blade for cutting lengths of fuzzy thread, two draw rollers with relevant counterdraw rollers for feeding the interweaving threads along with lengths of fuzzy thread and means for twisting the interweaving threads with interposed lengths of fuzzy threads.
Following the ever growing requirements of the industrial sector such as a higher production and improved product quality, numerous problems are still to be solved to build chenille-producing machines capable of meeting such requiremnts.